A Little Accident
by chitao
Summary: Kejadian yang menurut Tao kecil, yang membuatnya harus merelakan hidupnya jatuh ke tangan seorang Kris Wu.


Author: ChiTao

Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Genre: Romance (?) Fluff (?) comedy (?)

Rate: T ++

Summary: Kejadian yang menurut Tao kecil, yang membuatnya harus merelakan hidupnya jatuh ke tangan seorang Kris Wu.

Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi gegara aku lagi jahit baju di tempat mas-mas itu, tetapi sampai sekarang sudah sebulanan belum jadi-jadi. Yah, jadinya kaya gini deh, KrisTao amburadul.

Mohon dimaklumi, jika alurnya kecepetan karena awalnya memang mau buat drable tapi kog malah kepanjangan kaya gini.

Terus terus kalo ceritanya kurang bisa dipahami atau di nalar, ya di paksa pahami dan di masuk akalin aja lah, ehehe :P

Typo's still alive.

Dont like dont read.

"Gzzz.. Ini sudah hampir 3 minggu lebih, Noona," ucap Seorang namja muda berambut hitam kepada salah seorang pegawai butik tempatnya memesan baju.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Desainer kami yang menangani baju Anda tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, sehingga baju yang Anda pesan baru setengah jadi." jawab wanita yang bertugas sebagai penjaga butik sekaligus pencatat pesanan dengan tenang tanpa megurangi rasa hormat pada namja tadi.

"Aish, Jinjja. "

" Tuan, bisa datang kesini lagi minggu depan, kami usahakan baju yang anda pesan sudah jadi." Tambah wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Young Jin, dilihat dari _nametag_ nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi minggu depan. Dan baju itu sudah harus jadi. Permisi." Pemuda itu pun langsung pergi setelah mendengar ucapan _maaf_ dan _terimakasih_ dari wanita tersebut.

~Y~

"Bagaimana?" ucap seorang pria lain berambut blonde mendekati wanita tesebut.

"Yak, Boss. Kau mengagetkanku. Hufft." pria blonde tadi hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar respon dari bawahannya. Melihat hal itu, Young Jin yang memang sudah tahu tabiat dari bossnya pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan bossnya. "Aku sudah menjalankan sesuai yang Boss perintahkan dengan sangat baik. Jadi, Boss tidak perlu khawatir." Pria blonde tersebut menyunggingkan _smirknya_ mendengar hal tersebut.

"Oh ya, pemuda itu akan kembali lagi minggu depan." Tambah Young Jin, dan si Pria yang dipanggil Boss tadi semakin menunjukkan _smirknya. _

~YY~

Di tempat lain,

Pemuda berambut hitam yang telah dibicarakan tadi, sedang merenungi nasibnya. "bagaimana ini? Aiissshh." Tao –pemuda berambut hitam tadi- hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jika bukan karena orang itu mengambil anjing kesayanganku, aku bisa saja kabur waktu itu".

_Flashback_

"_Yak. Yak, Yak. Moong gu berhenti. Jangan lari." Tao berlari mengejar anjingnya yang lepas dari genggamannya sesaat ia ingin membeli ice cream. Tao semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat anjingnya sudah berada didekapan seorang pria blonde berkacamata yang sangat mencurigakan. Ia takut anjingnya akan diculik oleh orang itu. Apalagi orang itu juga memakai masker. Yang terlihat hanya rambut blondenya._

"_Hosh, Hosh. Kem hah hah balikan hah anjingku." Sergah Tao sesaat ia sampai dihadapan pria blonde itu. Pria blonde itu hanya diam tidak merespon yang diucapkan Tao. Pria itu terlalu sibuk mengagumi pemandangan didepannya. Seorang pemuda memakai kaos v-neck berwarna putih polos, dengan celana jins ¾ sedang membungkukkan badannya -menyebabkan dadanya sedikit kelihatan-, ditambah keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya dan turun ke lehernya, lingkaran hitam yang terlihat disekitar mata kucingnya ,oh, dan jangan lupakan bibir plumnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, terlihat sangat sexy._

_Tao yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali napas dan tenaganya, langsung merebut anjing dari dekapan pria blonde tersebut._

_SRETT_

_Pria blonde tersebut langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, saat merasakan tarikan kuat dan bunyi sobekan dari kemeja yang dia pakai akibat anjing itu mencengkram bajunya terlalu kuat. _

"_YAk.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAKAN? HAH?" pria blonde tersebut langsung berteriak melihat kemejanya sobek akibat tindakan tidak langsung pemuda-sexy- tadi._

_Tao yang terkejut akibat teriakan pria blonde itu sampai mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, sambil memperat dekapannya pada Moong gu, anjingnya yang sedikit ketakutan. _

"_SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA PADAMU. KAU INGIN MENCULIK ANJINGKU DAN MENJUALNYA KAN?." Balas Tao ikut berteriak._

"_ap apaa? " Kris-pria blonde itu- tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, penampilannya yang –menurutnya- sangat keren seperti ini bisa-bisanya dikatakan penculik. Sepertinya Kris tidak sadar atau lupa jika dirinya sedang flu, yang menyebabkannya harus menggunakan masker, dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitamnya –karena matanya sedikit bermasalah saat itu- ditengah cuaca yang sedikit mendung ini. Tidak cocok sama sekali. Orang yang melihatnya pasti merasa aneh apalagi jika Tao yang notabene seorang pemuda polos kurang pergaulan yang selalu mengingat kata-kata ibunya, jauhilah orang-orang asing yang tidak dikenal, pastilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak._

"_Kau." Tunjuk Tao pada Kris . "Kau penculik anjing kan?" _

_Kris hanya bisa menghela napas, meredakan amarahnya. Jika bukan karena pemuda dihadapannya malah terlihat cute saat marah seperti ini, mungkin Kris sudah memaki-maki bahkan meminta ganti rugi padanya._

_Oh._

_Dan sepertinya Kris baru saja menemukan ide bagus, terlihat dari smirk yang dia keluarkan dibalik maskernya. Hati-hati saja, Tao. Mungkin hidupmu setelah ini tidak akan tenang lagi. _

"_Dengarkan aku. Aku bukan seorang penculik anjing." Kata Kris setelah dia bisa mengembalikan image coolnya. "Ini". Kris menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama pada Tao. _

_Tao yang melihat Kris menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama, dengan ragu-ragu mengambil kartu tersebut. Dibacanya pelan-pelan. KRIS WU, Owner of WU Style. Oh God. Tao, sepertinya hidupmu memang benar-benar terancam. _

_Tao yang tersadar dari kesalahan yang dia perbuat, langsung panik. Baru saja dia membalikkan badan ingin melarikan diri, sebuah tangan menarik kerah belakang kaosnya. Mau tidak mau badannya tertarik ke belakang sehingga menubruk dada Kris. Tangan kiri Kris berada didepan leher Tao, sedangkan tangan Kris yang lain sudah berada di atas tangan Tao yang sedang memeluk erat anjingnya. _

"_Mau kemana, hmm." Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao. Kris bisa merasakan tubuh Tao sedikit menegang mendengar bisikannya, ditambah Kris meniup bawah telinga Tao, bagian yang paling sensitif bagi manusia. Kris sudah melepaskan maskernya sejak tadi._

"_Ak aku, minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucap Tao sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Tolong lepaskan aku~ " Kata Tao dengan gemetar._

"_Hmm. Aku akan memaafkanmu, asal kau mau mengganti kemeja ini bukan dengan uang melainkan dengan kemeja yang sama persis." _

"_Baik-baiklah. Aku akan menggantinya . sekarang tolong lepaskan aku." Kata Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kris._

"_Oh, Baguslah. Dan perlu kau ketahui, kemeja ini baru ada satu di Korea, bahkan di dunia." Ucap Kris sambil menjilat rahang Tao. _

"_eungh, Ap " dan sebelum Tao berhasil melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kris sudah melepaskan cengkramannya pada Tao, dan mengambil Moong gu serta dompet Tao tanpa disadari pemiliknya._

"_Satu lagi, waktumu hanya 1 bulan, tidak lebih, jika kau terlambat satu hari saja, bahkan berani kabur, anjingmu akan aku potong hidup-hidup dan kau harus mendengarkan dan melakukan apapun yang aku minta", ancam Kris, mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapakan selama hidupnya. Setelah itu Kris meninggalkan Tao yang masih belum bisa memproses kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan membawa Moong gu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. _

_Guk Guk_

_Guk_

_Tao baru tersadar apa yang terjadi, setelah mendengar Moong gu memanggilnya. Dan saat dia akan mengejar Moong gu, mobil yang di tumpangi pria blonde itu dan anjingnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tao melihat dompetnya dijatuhkan dari kaca mobil, setelah dilihat ternyata kartu identitasnya tidak ada. _

"_MOONG GUUU~~~~_

_End Flashback_

"Eothokeeee~~ " Tao menjambak-jambak lagi rambutnya, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

"hiks hiks, bagaimana jika Moong gu benar-benar akan dipotong oleh orang itu. Hueee ~~ Aku juga tidak tahu harus bertemu dengan orang itu di mana, kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali siih. Huhuhu" . Tao masih saja menangis bahkan sekarang memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Disisi lain, Kris, si Pria blonde tersebut sedang menikmati masa istirahatnya ditemani oleh anjing putih –Moong gu- yang tidur di sampingnya. Setidaknya anjingmu masih hidup sampai sekarang Tao, bahkan bisa tidur nyenyak.

~YY~

A week later.

Tao sudah menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya untuk hari ini. Bahkan, selama seminggu ini, dia terus berlatih wushu dan makan makanan 4 sehat lima sempurna, itu untuk fisiknya, sedangkan untuk mentalnya , setiap malam Tao selalu menonton film horror dan pembunuhan sadis, suatu kegiatan yang sangat-sangat ditakuti dan dijauhinya.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi di hadapannya ini. Anjingnya, Moong gu, Sedang berguling-berguling di karpet sambil bermain bola kecil dalam sebuah ruangan yang kata Noona - Kim Young Jin- tadi adalah ruang di mana dia bisa mengambil kemeja yang sudah dipesannya.

"Mong Guuuuuuu~~" Panggil Tao pada anjingnya. Moong gu yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun langsung berhenti bermain.

Guk Guk. Sepertinya Moong gu masih mengenali pemilik dirinya yang sebenarnya. Terbukti dia langsung berlari menubruk Tao yang juga berlari menuju anjingnya dan langsung memeluknya. _Such a dramatic._

Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang pria blonde yang pasti bisa ditebak sebagai Kris mengamati pemandangan di depannya dengan senyum lembut yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

"Hiks, Hiks, Moong guuu, aku rindu padamu, huuu. Syukurlah kau tidak dipotong-potong oleh tiang aneh jahat itu.."

_Twitch. _

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebelum tiang itu memotong-motong dan memakanmu."

_Twitch. _

Sabar Kris, Sabaaar. Orang sabar rezekinya lebaar. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, jika pemuda di depanmu ini sangat-sangat polos -bodoh- sehingga berpikir orang sepertimu akan tega menumbuh anjingnya. Meskipun menurutku bisa juga sih. Tampangmu mirip dengan pembunuh bayaran tanpa belas kasihan dan juga _pervert_. –Narator pingsan akibat ditimpuk vas bunga-

Beberapa jam kemudian, narator bangun dengan benjolan besar di dahinya dan kembali melanjutkan cerita ini.

Tao sepertinya melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke ruangan ini. Bahkan tidak menyadari aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Blam. Cklik.

Terdengar bunyi pintu ditutup dengan sedikit keras dan juga dikunci.

Tao yang mendengar suara pintu ditutup langsung membalik badannya. Dan betapa kagetnya Tao melihat seorang pria blonde tinggi –berdiri sekitar 5 langkah darinya- tampan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hi, Cutiee~~". Sapa Kris sambil menunjukkan _smirk _andalannya dan melambaikan ketiga jarinya –jempol-telunjuk-tengah- pada Tao.

Deg.

"_Tampan", _bisik Tao.

Tao lebih baik kamu menutup mulutmu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Kau tidak lihat, jika pria di depanmu itu sudah siap memakanmu, bahkan sejak kamu memasuki ruangan itu. Tao bahkan tidak tersadar saat pria tadi mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga tersisa sekitaar , eeumm, satu jengkal tangan mungkin.

Tao hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, masih mengagumi ketampanan seseorang yang berada di depannya. _Kenapa Eomma tidak melahirkan aku setampan dia,' batin Tao. _Di saat Tao sedang asyik meratapi nasib mukanya –yang katanya- kurang ganteng, Kris sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak langsung melumat bibir plum yang sangat menggoda itu. Dan bisa dipastikan, di semua ff manapun jika Kris sudah dihadapkan pada makanan-dalam hal ini adalah Tao- ia pasti tidak bisa jika tidak melakukan sedikit saja 'pemanasan'.

Cup.

Blink

Cup.

Blink blink

Cup.

"Gyaaaaaaahh." Teriak Tao sambil membekap mulutnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Pria asing yang tidak dikenalnya, dan otomatis dekapannya pada Moong gu terlepas. Dan sepertinya Moong gu cukup memahami untuk tidak menganggu urusan manusia- pemilik aslinya dan pemilik sementaranya- terlihat dengan dia langsung berjalan melenggak-lenggokkan ekornya menuju kolong tempat tidur.

Perlu dijelaskan. Ruangan ini sebenarnya bukan ruangan pengambilan pesanan seperti yang dikatakan Noona Kim tadi, melainkan ruang istrirahat bagi seorang Kris Wu, disaat dia sedang ingin menjalankan ritual tidur gantengnya. Jadi, tidak perlu heran dan bingung jika diruangan ini terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, bahkan dengan ukuran yang cukup untuk tidur 2 orang.

"tsk , bisakah kau tidak teriak?" ucap Kris sambil menangkup pinggang Tao dan menariknya mendekat.

"kyaa, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku. Hueee ~ my first kiss.". Tao berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris.

"Yak, lepaskan aku. Pleaassee,, lepaskan aku. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan hidupku dan anjingku. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Jika kau melepaskanku, berarti kau menyelamatkan nyawa 2 makhluk hidup yang tidak berdosa. Mungkin tiang aneh itu masih di sekitar sini dan sudah menyiapkan sebuah golok untuk membunuh kami. Please, please, pleee mph, empphh..."

"eungh, ap empphh apa yanggghhh.."

"cerewet," bisik Kris setelah mencium dan melumat bibir Tao.

"..."

"Dengarkan baik-baik, yang kau sebut dengan tiang aneh itu adalah aku." Ucap Kris

"AP.."

Cup

"jangan memotong pembicaraanku."

".." Tao membekap mulutnya, mencegah dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara jika tidak ingin bibirnya benar-benar habis dimakan oleh Pria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku sudah memberikan waktu 1 bulan padamu. Dan ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan. Jadi kau harus mau menuruti segala permintaanku –permintaan dalam kamus Kris= perintah-" ucap Kris. "Kau harus meluangkan sisa hidupmu untuk selalu berada disampingku dan untuk sekarang ini, kau harus menemaniku 'makan siang' karena aku sudah 'lapar'." Tambah Kris sambil menyunggingkan _smirk _khasnya_._

"YAK YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN? LEPASKAN AKUU?

"diamlah, kau ingin semua orang mendengar kita"

"EOMMMAAAAAA~~.."

Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, karena itu tidak sehat bagi mata dan pikiran kita. Tapi Ya sudahlah, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab seorang Tao yang sudah merusak kemeja seorang Almighty Kris.

Tetapi, sebenarnya Tao saja yang terlalu polos-bodoh- dan kuper. Seharusnya dari awal, kau sadar jika tempatmu memesan baju adalah Wu Style. Tempat seseorang yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai tiang aneh penculik anjing yang merupakan owner Wu Style, dan kau terlalu buta untuk tidak melihat baju yang dipakai Kris tadi adalah baju yang sama dengan yang kau pesan. Bahkan baju itu sudah dipasarkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau terlalu kuper Tao.

Dan Kris, yang tahu jika kau memesan baju di tempatnya sengaja mengulur waktu, supaya kau tidak bisa menepati janji. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya. Liciknyaaa~

FIN?

Terimakasih


End file.
